


Tea and Cakes

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, oops I accidentally made Naago a gremlin, quick everybody get Lyse drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: Lyse, M'naago, and Alisaie have a tea party in Rhalgr's Reach. What could go wrong?
Kudos: 14





	Tea and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyse_hext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/gifts).



> This story does not have any Shadowbringers / 5.2 spoilers, however it is based on an optional piece of Alisaie dialogue from patch 5.2 which references the official Tales from the Storm titled [A Calm After the Storm](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/tales_from_the_storm/sidestory_02/#sidestory_02).

"How many lemon cakes can one girl possibly eat?"

There was a loud gulping sound as Lyse swallowed an oversized mouthful of food. "More'n you," she retorted before reaching for another pastry.

"It's that highlander metabolism," M'naago offered from across the table. "Rhalgr as my witness, I've never seen any who could match her bite for bite."

Alisaie sighed, though could not hide the beginnings of a smile. With all they had been through — and all that was still sure to come — a genuine tea party was a delightful respite. In truth she was unsure it could truly be considered a tea party, given that M'naago had quite generously spiked the tea.

"What word from Y'shtola?" Lyse finally managed to ask between bites.

Alisaie shook her head sadly. "Alas, Scion business keeps her away."

The former Scion's previously jovial expression drooped just slightly, though enough for Alisaie to take note. "That's a shame."

"She sends her regards, however," Alisaie continued, "as does my brother. Who, to be clear, I did _not_ invite, but who unfortunately overheard Y'shtola's invitation.”

There was a snort and a shower of crumbs as Lyse tried to contain her amusement, much to her two companions’ delight. M'naago nearly doubled over in laughter as Lyse clapped a hand over her mouth and turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Alisaie had more success in maintaining her composure; after all, she'd had plenty of practice with the aforementioned brother.

"You must feel some measure of relief at no longer being bound to the Scions," Alisaie suggested to change the subject, a hint of a smirk still gracing her features.

"Well it's not like I have it much easier here," Lyse returned with a shake of her head. "Sure, being a Scion was a lot of work, but... now people expect me to tell _them_ what to do!"

"Come off it, Lyse," M'naago laughed. "Admit it — you _like_ ordering people around."

"Do not!" the Ala Mhigan protested, reaching for another cake with what could only be described as a pout.

"You like ordering _me_ around," M'naago insisted.

Lyse turned to Alisaie. "Naago's lying," she explained, prompting a laugh from the other woman. "She's the one who orders _me_ around even though _I'm_ in charge!"

"Someone's got to keep you focused," the Miqo'te replied with a knowing wink.

"Clearly I need to spend more time in the Reach," Alisaie laughed, "if only for the entertainment."

"Bullies," Lyse muttered under her breath before taking a long sip of tea.

"If Y'shtola _were_ here, she'd tell you to go easy on that tea," Alisaie offered, her smirk growing wider.

"Well she's _not_ here, is she?" Lyse countered, taking another gulp without breaking eye contact. M'naago, meanwhile, was pouring more liquor from her flask into the pot with an impish smile on her face.

"I do believe we have already established that Alphinaud is not here," Alisaie reminded her friend, reaching for the tea pot. "I am not one to pass up such an opportunity."

"Careful there, sprout," M'naago cautioned, shaking the flask lightly as Alisaie poured herself a cup. "This stuff is bloody strong."

Lyse nodded vigorously. "Sure is."

"Bollocks, I'm going to be carrying you back to the barracks, aren't I?"

Alisaie took a sip from the cup, grimacing slightly at the nigh overpowering flavor of the alcohol. "I certainly won't be able to carry her."

"I'm _small_ for a highlander," Lyse pointed out before stuffing another half a lemon cake into her mouth.

"Usually you're hollering at me for pointing that out," M'naago reminded her with a laugh. "Maybe I really _did_ put too much in."

"Nonsense," Alisaie replied with a smile, taking another sip. It was becoming easier to drink... a bad sign, probably, but there would be no brother here to rub it in if she behaved poorly. "You know, it's shame we only have the lemon cakes."

"A shame?" Lyse asked in shock, her mouth half-full. "Lemon cakes are—"

"—your favorite, we know." M'naago turned her attention back to the elezen. "What would you prefer, a rolanberry tart?"

Alisaie's eyes lit up at the suggestion and a full-blown grin sprang to her face. "Actually, now that you mention it...”


End file.
